Unfaithful
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: One shot. Yugi is in a relationship with Yami, but Yugi has a thing for a certain CEO. Will Yugi continue to hurt Yami, or will he leave the former pharaoh and pursue his relationship with Kaiba, and his happiness? Based off of "Unfaithful" by Rihanna. Rivalshipping and Puzzleshipping. Warning: Character death, and sadness. Be prepared.


**Hello, this is Silver here with kind of a sad one-shot.**

**Yeah... well it's "Feels Friday" so I suppose this is appropriate.**

**Shitty one shot is shitty. Yup. But feel free to review anyway.**

**I wrote this after seeing this amv... yup. This is Rivalshipping/Puzzleshipping and as you can tell by the title, it's based off of Rihanna's "Unfaithful".**

**Link: /watch?v=wvNbSY4CmfE**

**Credit to them for this idea, but credit to me for actually turning the idea into a one shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids, and whoever else...**

**"Unfaithful" is performed by Rihanna, written by ****Shaffer Smith, ****Mikkel S. Eriksen, and ****Tor Erik Hermansen. Produced by StarGate and Makeba Riddick. Label is Def Jam and SRP.**

**Honestly, if I owned any of this, I'd be rich. Filthy stinking rich. But I'm not, so shut up.**

**Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me how shitty/good this is.**

**Thanks,**

**Silver**

* * *

><p><strong>~Unfaithful~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Story of my life, Searching for the right, But it keeps avoiding me/_

Yugi let out a soft sigh as a sleek black limo dropped him off at the Kame Game Shop. A pair of long, yet strong arms wrapped around him.

_/Sorrow in my soul, 'cause it seems that wrong really loves my company/_

"Mm you don't have to go back, you know?" Kaiba Seto's voice purred lightly in his ear. "You can finally ditch your look-a-like for me...I know that that's what you want," He added, nibbling on the smaller boy's ear ever so slightly.

_/He's more than a man, and this is more than love/_

"You know I can't do that," Yugi whispered, his blonde bangs falling in his face.

_/The reason that the sky is blue/_

Kaiba frowned. "Of course you can. All you have to do is just leave."

_/The clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again and to him I just can't be true/_

Yugi turned to look at his former rival, eyes burning with pain.

_/And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy/_

"You don't understand. You don't see Yami's face every single day when I leave the house to come meet you. You don't see his eyes full of agony. It's like I'm stabbing him in the chest every. Single. Day." Yugi whispered, nearly raising his voice.

_/I can see him dying/_

* * *

><p><strong>-That Afternoon-<strong>

* * *

><p>Yugi stared at himself in the mirror.<p>

_What am I doing?_ He thought to himself.

_/I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna be the reason why/_

Yami peaked into the bathroom. "Another outing, aibou?" He asked.

_/Every time I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside/_

"Yeah...to the arcade," Yugi said, smiling slightly.

Yami smiled as well, trying to look cheerful. "I hope you have fun, aibou."

_/I don't wanna hurt him anymore. I don't wanna take away his life/_

"Th-thanks Yami...I love you." Yugi said, still keeping his smile on his face.

_/I don't wanna be... a murderer/_

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi on the forehead, saying as he always did, "I love you too aibou. I love you so so much."

That line always made guilt strike his heart. He wondered if Yami was doing it on purpose.

_/I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair, preparing for another date/_

Yugi quickly started brushed his bangs, not even bothering with the back of his head. It was practically untameable.

"When should I expect you back, aibou? Do I need to prepare dinner?" Yami asked with that glassy smile.

_/A kiss upon my cheek as he reluctantly asks if I'm gonna be out late/_

"I should be back by six, seven at the latest," Yugi lied.

_/I say I won't be long, just hanging with the girls, a lie I didn't have to tell/_

"It's just Joey after all," Yugi added.

Yami simply nodded. "Of course...well...I'll leave you to get ready..."

_/Because we both know where I'm about to go and we know it very well/_

He gave Yugi another kiss to his forehead before leaving the bathroom, leaving Yugi to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back to night-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside/_

Seto stared at Yugi silently.

The small trinette pulled away from the CEO's embrace and pushed the limo door open.

_/To know that I am happy with some other guy/_

"...bye Seto." He walked away from the limo, not looking back.

He had a choice to make. And it wouldn't be easy.

_/I can see him dying/_

Yugi walked up to the game shop door, taking a deep breath.

_Maybe he's already asleep.._ He reassured himself. But he sincerely doubted it.

Yami usually waited up for him.

_/I don't wanna do this anymore..I don't wanna be the reason why/_

That was just the kind of loving person that his Yami was.

He was always thinking about his lover even though he knew about his affair with Kaiba.

Yugi was actually surprised that Yami hadn't called him out on it yet.

It was painfully obvious that Yami knew about his affair with Kaiba. Yet...he did nothing about it.

And that made Yugi feel all the more worse about it.

After all, niceness hurts everyone the most.

_/Every time I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside/_

Yugi slowly opened the door to the game shop and saw Yami sitting at the counter, a bottle of whiskey not too far away.

Seeing it made Yugi sick to his stomach.

_/I don't wanna hurt him anymore..I don't wanna take away his life/_

Yami smiled at seeing Yugi. "W-welcome home aibou...how was the arcade with Joey...? Did you h-have fun?" He asked, trying to sound cheerful.

_/I don't wanna be...a murderer/_

His voice was hoarse and his eyes were rimmed red from crying.

"Yeah..." Yugi whispered, walking up to the counter and pecking his boyfriend lightly on his lips.

_/Our love, his trust..I might as well take a gun and put it to his head/_

The smaller trinette cringed slightly when he tasted alcohol on the former pharaoh's lips.

_/Get it over with/_

"That's good aibou...I'm glad you had fun.." Yami said, hugging him slightly.

This hug was the same as all of the others, clinging, desperate, yet sad.

Like Yami was scared that Yugi would leave him that second.

Like...it would be their last embrace.

_/I don't wanna do this...anymore/_

Yugi felt his heart ache for him._ I'm so sorry..._he thought. _I really am..._

"I made dinner," Yami murmured, "There's some in the fridge... I burnt it a little, but maybe you could still enjoy it.."

"...I already ate," Yugi said.

"Oh."

_/Whoa, oh... Anymore/_

Yugi honestly wished that he knew what his yami was thinking.

That way it'd probably be easier to break the news to him...to tell him what he already knew to his face.

But it was inevitable. It had to be done, no matter how much Yugi didn't want it to.

_/Anymore/_

"Y-Yami?" Yugi whispered as he pulled away from the former pharaoh's embrace.

Yugi took a quick breath. He needed to tell Yami now. Admit it. Get it off of his chest.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked, looking into Yugi's eyes.

Yugi quickly looked away to avoid seeing the agony that usually resided in those violet eyes.

_/I don't wanna do this anymore/_

"...Yami it's over. I've been having an affair with...with Seto...and I love him."

Yami fell completely silent. He supposed that he shouldn't be surprised.

After all, he had been expecting it.

_/I don't wanna be the reason why/_

"I-I'm sorry, Yami...I really am.." Yugi whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

"It's alright Yugi, I understand," Yami murmured, looking away from his former partner. His bangs fell into his face, and he hoped that they would hide his tears.

_/And every time I walk out the door/_

"Go be with Kaiba. He's still waiting for you outside."

Yugi blinked in surprise and looked out of the window to see that Yami was right.

The black limo was still sitting there.

Had Seto expected this?

_/I see him die a little more inside and I don't wanna hurt him anymore/_

"Go aibou...I'll be okay. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Yami even smiled at Yugi, tears still flowing down his face, as if to reassure him.

It didn't help.

"Yami-"

"Yugi. Go. Now." Yami said sternly, looking at his hikari.

His eyes seemed to no longer hold pain within them. Yami would grin and bare it as he always did.

Masking emotion was a quality that a king of card games had to have anyway.

"Please go. Be happy," Yami said before turning away.

Yugi was silent as he made his way toward the door and looked back at Yami, who was now heading upstairs.

_/I don't wanna take away his life/_

The small trinette took a deep breath before leaving the game shop, ignorant of what Yami was going to do that same night, within that hour.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yugi woke up to a loud ringing. He was in seto's bed, cuddled up to the CEO.<p>

He reached over his current lover and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

**"Yug?"**

"Joey, what-"

**"Turn on your tv. Now."**

Then the phone was hung up.

_/I don't wanna be/_

Yugi blinked and jumped out of bed to grab the TV remote.

Seto was shaken awake from his slumber. "Mm...Yugi what are you doing?"

Yugi turned on the tv and gasped at the news.

_/A murderer/_

_"This morning, Yami Moto, cousin of the King of Games, Yugi Moto, was pronounced dead when he was found outside of the Kame Game shop with a bullet wound to his head and a gun near his body. The police have dismissed it as a suicide due to there being no evidence against a stranger and with all of the alcohol within his system. The only finger prints on the gun were Yami's. Must be hard for the king of games, eh Yoshiro, what with his Grandfather passing on as well only last month?"_ The news anchor said.

_"That's right Tomoyo-"_

That's when Seto switched off the television.

"Oh god..." He whispered.

_/A murderer/_

Yugi broke down into tears.  
>Oh ra..this is all my fault..<p>

_/No, no, no.. Yeah, yeah, yeah/_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
